ReBoot: Daemon Rising
ReBoot: Daemon Rising is the first movie in the ReBoot series. It was aired in 2001 as a made-for-TV movie, and was broken down into four parts and each part was aired once a week. The first part of the movie aired on 19 October 2001, and the final part of the movie aired on 2 November 2001. The second ReBoot movie is ReBoot: My Two Bobs. The movie focuses on the fight between Mainframe and the Super Virus Daemon. Also see: Episode List Daemon Rising A flashback to when Mainframe's Twin City was still intact, a late-teenaged Dot oversee the construction of Dot's Diner. A younger Enzo, with a shirt stating "IAM 00" and a puppy Frisket, desperately reminded Dot they will be late for their father's experiment. As Dot realizes she's running late, a bright light rises from the Twin City. The light shrinks down into the Twin Cities Principal Office and the building explodes, destroying the entire city. The shockwaves hit Mainframe... Dot suddenly wakes up from her nightmare. Mainframe is engaged in a guerrilla war against Daemon and the infected Guardians. Ray Tracer and Captain Capacitor are marked as Missing In Action, and Daemon's infection is growing. Bob flies toward the Principal Office as the Sub-Sphere opens to reveal the portal generator. Phong releases a tear and Bob stabilizes it into a portal for two nanos to allow Matrix and AndrAIa to return to the System. Out in the Net Matrix and AndrAIa riding two combat bikes and being chased by Guardian warships. When the portal to Mainframe opens the rush through, but are followed by three Guardian ships. They immediately go to the Kits Sector port to open Mainframe to The Net. The CPU anti-aircraft guns try to keep them away and Matrix downs two ships. The third is shot down and the Guardian Soldiers survive the crash. They overpower the CPU guards and take control of the port Control Tower. Mainframe is put online with the Net and the Tower destroyed. A vast Guardian Armada advances into Mainframe. Dot orders all long-range guns to "target four point zero one... prepare for viral attack", before turning to Mouse for help. Bob has a hard time accepting that the enemy are Guardians. He is adamantly opposed to deleting them, believing they can just be driven back and the System sealed again; Matrix is just as adamant about protecting Mainframe first and foremost. Bob flies out to meet the Armada, getting himself in the way of the CPU guns; Dot is forced to order the CPU fleet to take the fight to them. The Armada leader turns out to be Bob's roommate from Academy, Cardon, who urges Bob to join with them in hearing the Word, "and the Word is Daemon". Matrix says he's heard enough, and unleashes a fearsome barrage of missiles from his bike, starting off the battle. To Bob's horror, the system voice announces an Incoming Game Cube. Mike the TV covers the battle live from the ground. Bob contains Guardian ships in forcefields to Dot's frustration. Then he orders Matrix to stop what he's doing and battle the Game with AndrAIa, annoying Matrix. Bob explains that they can't afford to lose a sector to the Game now. In the Super Computer, Daemon is informed by her servant Daecon that Mainframe is resisting the Word. Daemon is confused as to why, when the Word is inevitable. She also learns they have finally found Guardian 452, Bob, the last uninfected Guardian and the last one with a Key Tool & the power to open portals. He has merged with his Keytool and they are inseparable, making him a perfect "messenger" for the Word. She orders him brought to her. Inside the Game, it is an "Austin Powers" game. Matrix vents his anger at Bob sending him there to get him out of the way, saying he's not a kid anymore. Little Enzo and Friskett have sneaked into the Game having thought no one else was available. Annoying Matrix further, especially when Enzo reboots into Mini-Me, making him a viable target for the User. AndrAIa acts diplomatically and tells Enzo to stay here with Matrix while she gets the User, presenting it as him being the last line of defense. Embarrassed by his younger self's cry of "alphanumeric!" and still annoyed, Matrix angrily declares the two of them are not the same and reboots into a larger version of Enzo's game mode. Back at the battle, Bob fades a bit after each burst of energy expended. Exhausted, he falls from the sky and is saved by Hexadecimal. She carries him to the park outside his apartment in Kits Sector, heavily flirting with him and telling him he needs to relax. Mike tries to interview Bob, at which point Daemon's Zoom Room swoops down and carries Bob away. Hex says "how rude", and teleports Bob back, but as a joke did it by switching Mike with Bob. Daemon is surprised to see Mike arrive, and Mike initially believes he's been deleted and gone to the afterlife before finding out he's in the Super Computer. He looks around and babbles in terror at the Guardian Sentries. Daemon says, "Hello little one." Mike finally realizes he's talking to Daemon. He asks her "Where are the talons and teeth and spiky things? You're a little small for a supervirus, aren't you?" in confusion at her appearance. Daemon giggles and steps down. As soon as her foot touches the floor at Mike's level, he is immediately infected and turns into a televangelist. Daemon, calling him Michel, gets him to tell her all about Bob. Back at Kits Sector, Hex is massaging the knots out of Glitch Bob's shoulders. "You need some down time. We could go down together..." Bob can't relax as long as Mainframe is in danger and Hexadecimal decides to make him feel better by getting rid of the Guardian Armada. Bob stresses to her to not delete them in the process. Matrix finally wins the Game and the Cube leaves, as it does so Hex unleashes a massive energy burst that conglomerates all the enemy ships into a red glowing ball. She tosses them out of the System saying "Go - away!", while Mouse uses her Ship to place firewall senders around the hole in Mainframe's sky, closing them off from the Net. Mike is regaling Daemon with stories about Bob, Hexadecimal, Himself, and any number of useless products for only "$99.99.99!". He is interrupted when 'My Lady' is informed by Daecon that Mainframe has forced their Armada back into the Net and resealed their system. Daemon is surprised that Bob is this powerful. Daecon tells her it wasn't their Guardian, but that the system is being assisted by a powerful virus. Mike tells them "That'll be Hexadecimal. She's mad." Daemon asks about Mike knowing the virus and he tells her, "Know her! I used to live with her. Course, not in the Biblical sense, mind you..." Bob is looking much better after getting refueled with energy. A triumphant Hexadecimal asks for a kiss on the cheek, but grabs him into a passionate embrace. Appearing in a VidWindow, Dot is taken aghast at the sight, and Bob cancels the call while he tries to get away from Hex. Suddenly and without warning, her icon starts glowing and begins changing her, and as she panics a swarm of nulls covers her. It starts to make her glow white, but then she is completely covered in Nulls. Back in the Principal Office, everyone seems to be expecting a second Nullzilla. Little Enzo asks what a Nullzilla is and Phong gives him a ReBoot DVD to watch. Matrix and Bob clash over Hexadecimal being given a PID. Matrix announces no compassion for a virus and that they hadn't even needed her help until Bob had sent him & AndrAIa into the Game. The argument is disrupted when everyone notices Hack and Slash are at the scene chasing after the null Nibbles. Bob is surprised they still look after it, with Dot believing they're covering themselves in case Megabyte returns. Nibbles escapes and joins the blob of other Nulls. It forms a mouth, which mournfully cries out in the voice of Dot's father, "I live...Daughter." Cross Nodes Daemon is sitting on her throne in the Master Clock when Mike the TV starts to sing a song to her with a Guardian choir. When the song is finished Daemon gets up and walks between two rows of Guardians, each holding a large egg-shaped object. As she touches them, the orbs, called seeds, change from purple to viral green. Matrix and AndrAIa race through a system firing Firewall senders at the edge of the hole to The Net. They go through and activate the Firewall behind them. In the War Room, the map shows many nodes connected by lines. Most are green, but as Bob speaks the nodes change from viral green to the normal blue color. So far, Daemon has only been controlling the pathways, not infecting entire systems. By closing off a major hub, they've protected all the pathways and Systems beyond it. Mouse is confused about how they've managed to "close the door" on Guardians and why they're not creating portals, but a distracted Dot says she doesn't care as long as it's a weakness to exploit. She tells the others to keep Little Enzo in the Read-Only Room while she checks on the latest development of the Null Cocoon. Dot stops the CPUs from shooting at the Null mass and tries to speak to it. Flashback: Professor Wellman Matrix at the podium in an auditorium, Dot with clipboard checking lighting cues, and Little Enzo and puppy Frisket bounding through the seats. Dot is helping her father go through his presentation on his new invention, the Gateway Command, which will allow them to search for other systems and people. By sending 'pings' into cyberspace, they locate and lock on to energy bursts, which will allow the Gateway to lock onto them and link with the system he believes are out there. The Gateway has two functions, search and link. Wellman, easily flustered and disorganized, has Dot promise him she'll be by his side just in case. Present: Down in the Read-Only Room, Little Enzo has been slurping down energy shakes and eating Screaming Spicy Hot & Fast Micro Chips, watching the Mainframe Strolling Players re-enact the fight between Enzo and the User in Game Over. Hack and Slash are so wound up in the story that they are crying. Little Enzo reminds them that it was OK, he turned into Matrix. Slash realizes this is true, "he saved Mainframe and got rid of Megabyte", causing a terrified Jack to gag him to stop him mentioning "that name". Phong greats "young Enzo", who gets upset about this after seeing all the things "I've done", and declares that he will not be known as 'Young Enzo' or 'Little Enzo' anymore. From now on, he wants to be known as Little Matrix. Changing his clothes to look exactly like Matrix's. A lone Guardian ship crashes in the Satellite System, pursued by Matrix and AndrAIa. The Guardian pilot emerges, carrying one of the seeds to the system's Principal Office. She stops at the edge of the Energy Core and states "you can't hurt me. The Word is with me, always." When they step too close she throws herself into the Energy Core, deleting herself and leaving the seed floating in the energy. Back at the Super Computer, Daemon is informed Mainframe has sealed off another hub, blocking her from Systems that have not yet been seeded. Only Bob can help her now, and she orders Daecon to bring Matrix & AndrAIa to her. Bob stumbles into his apartment, expecting to be fine after accessing some energy. But he collapses next to his car, which has been painted blue and supercharged. He does not notice the flashing on his wrist chrono, signaling that it is time to create the next portal. In the Desert Port System, Matrix and AndrAIa find an open system with a trashed port "just like the last two". Their portal back to Mainframe is supposed to appear down by loading bay #2, but AndrAIa suddenly detects an energy build-up in the System's Control Tower. It is still functioning and the system's a trap. A blast from the Tower closes off the system from the Net, leaving them trapped in the system with four Guardian ships incoming. Back in Mainframe, an incoming Game descends on the Kits Sector. Dot abandons the null mass to check on Bob. Mouse leaves Dot's Diner to go catch up with Little Enzo before he can reach the Game Cube after getting Cecil's attention by slicing his bow tie. Inside the Game, Bob is in no shape to fight, but the Glitch part of him can access the game stats. The User is raiding a tomb below and heading for the Scroll of Life. Dot reboots, and is a little disappointed to be Cleopatra, "I was hoping for a pair of 45s." Bob attempts to reboot but is knocked flat. She puts him in a sarcophagus for safe keeping. After dodging the User's bullets, she notices a brick in the floor with an 8-ball on it. "Eight ball, center pocket." The giant billiard ball knocks the User back down a level. Mouse dumps Little Enzo into the War Room. Phong lists the problems they are having, and Mouse brushes them aside, except for the fact that they need Bob to create a portal for Matrix and AndrAIa. With no portal at the designated point, AndrAIa's bike crashes and is destroyed, and they're forced to take refuge in a warehouse. Outnumbered 78 to 2, AndrAIa still tells Matrix they can't kill infected Guardians and don't need to, as she just found a pair of Exoskeleton Suits. Dot confronts the User face to face. She starts sucking the life out of him, but he places an ankh against her forehead, sucking the life out of her. Just before the User reaches the Scroll of Life, a mummy wrapped in white bursts onto the scene and kills him ending the Game. The white mummy was a changed Hexadecimal, she's all gold and white and has no memory of the Null cocoon. Dot asks Hex to take Bob to the Portal Generator. She tries, but nothing happens. She's lost all of her powers and has to drive Bob's car. Matrix and AndrAIa emerge from the warehouse wearing the exoskeleton suits, ready to fight the Guardian Soldiers. One of the Guardians removes his helmet, revealing Turbo. He's succumbed to the infection. Matrix grabs him and tosses the others aside. As Matrix confronts Turbo and is told the Word can bring him peace & an end to the constant fighting, he does not notice an incoming Zoom Room, but AndrAIa does. As the portal to Mainframe arrives, she knocks Matrix and Turbo through it but is herself caught by the Zoom Room & taken to the Master Clock in the Super Computer. AndrAIa attempts to strike Daemon but the suit is disabled & she is infected by a single touch. Daemon says she has arrived just in time and rises into the air, shooting out green energy that spreads throughout the Super Computer and out into the Net. It triggers every single seed in every system, causing them to explode and infect the systems they are in. 92% of the Net turns viral. "What are we going to do?", asks Phong. Dot goes silent. What's Love Got To Do With It? Flashback: Bob is a cadet at the Guardian Academy. A Guardian named Dixon Green is showing the young Bob how to dispose of Viruses in the Deletion Chamber. A scrawny but menacing looking Virus named Killabyte is today's subject. Bob takes the point of view that Viruses can be reprogrammed to do good. Even the Prime Guardian, Turbo, thinks Bob's ideas are radical. "A User made him this way. A User programmed him to destroy, to infect, to corrupt." While they are talking, Killabyte breaks free. Dixon uses her Key Tool, Glitch, to report a 403, viral upgrade, in progress. She warns Central that the upgrade is skipping a generation. The new virus now has the ability to fly, transfinite power reserves, portal forming abilities, and energy absorbing. The Virus knocks cadet Bob out and kills the Dixon by draining all her energy. Killabyte starts toward Bob to finish him off when a circle of energy appears. Skinny Killabyte transforms into the wide-chested Gigabyte, then he and the circular Gateway disappear. Present time: In the brig, Turbo tells Mouse that Ray the Surfer has heard The Word and is waiting for her to drop the Firewall. To Bob, Turbo says that all his radical theories are correct, there are benign Viruses that can do good. The question of Turbo's keytool, Copland, comes up. It turns out that all other Guardians are incomplete as their keytools abandoned the Guardians at time of infection. Bob uses his Glitch powers and fires a burst of code at Turbo through his icon and is able to drive off most of Daemon's influence. Turbo is not completely cured but is able to provide information to Bob and Dot. Daemon's function is to provide "unity" to the entire Net. Turbo tells them that Bob is the only Guardian that still has a keytool. He explains that as Daemon's infection grew out the Keytools left the Guardians, Bob is the only one left who can create portals. Outside Mainframe, a group of Guardian ships are trying to hack the firewall to gain access to the system. Each time their decoding computer completes a number sequence it comes up with Mouse's symbol, instead of a coded number. The Guardian in charge of this continues to try. Daecon contacts the hacker Guardian with a hologram. He demands to know why they haven't hacked into Mainframe yet. The hacker Guardian believes theirs no way through. Deamon tells him, "That is not good enough. Our Lady has a schedule to keep, I cannot accept failure." In a medical lab Phong explains to Dot how Hexadecimal changed from a Virus to a Sprite. The power drain required to make all the Guardian ships go away left her drained enough to leave her vulnerable to a virus-scan by the User. She tried to use the Nulls to shield her, but they ran away when the Game Cube arrived, allowing the User's scan to succeed. Hex lost her powers but is still able to control Nulls. A wrestling Game Cube shows how Matrix has turned into a beast without AndrAIa. AndrAIa, on the other hand, is merely melancholy in the Super Computer. Daemon is surprised to hear AndrAIa's statement that love conquers all. The Super-Virus was not programmed for love. Daecon and the others love her, but that's not the same. Daecon: "I have failed you, my Lady." Daemon: "CALL 101." Daecon: "101. 100. 11. 10. 01. 0." (5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0) Daecon decompiles, and Daemon soaks up his remaining energy. Dot drives Hexadecimal to Lost Angles in Bob's Car. When asked, Dot adamantly states that she and Bob are "just friends". On the ground, the idea is to gather the Nulls together to bring back Dot's father. But without Nibbles, it doesn't work and Hex wants to give it up. When Dot asks if she would give up if it were her father, Hex makes the startling statement that she was born in the explosion that created Lost Angles. Flashback: Professor Matrix, after demonstrating that a system has been detected via PINGs, executes the Gateway Command. It brings in the nasty Virus, who declares, "I am become Gigabyte, destroyer of systems!" The revolving Gateway cleaves him in two, creating Megabyte and Hexadecimal. It also triggers the explosion that wipes out the Twin City creating Lost Angles, and converts the Sprites into Nulls. Present: Hexadecimal says "In a strange way, your father saved my life. Or rather, gave me life. I'll try again, 'sister'." She gathers the Nulls together in a full-sized man shape. It starts talking once Nibbles has joined to make its head. Welman Matrix is able to talk to his daughter, but she cannot touch him due to the energy-sucking nature of the Nulls. Bob comes to Phong's Office where the old sprite has bad news regarding Bob's medical examination. Bob already knows the merge with his Keytool was not completely successful due to the damage suffered by Glitch before the merge. Their discussion is interrupted by an alarm. Phong checks whats wrong. The system is online! Mouse and Matrix are going after Daemon to try and assassinate her before she can attack. Mouse knows the Firewall codes but they won't remain a secret once she's infected. Dot tells her father to rebuild the Gateway and asks Phong to help him. Bob is told to research why it code didn't work, and Turbo is asked to tell her everything he knows about Daemon. Dot says there's only two things they know. "We're running out of time, and you can never trust a Virus." In the Super Computer, Matrix strides boldly into the throne room, commands Gun to target the woman sitting in a shadow on the throne, but the person turns out to be AndrAIa. Daemon appears and Matrix fires a bullet with her name on it. The time controlling nature of the room slows the bullet down, leaving visible shock waves behind it, but stops just in front of Daemon's face. She takes the bullet out of the air and it explodes, then reforms and she blows on it, causing it to disintegrate. From the curtains, Mouse rushes in to behead the Virus, but her katana sword shatters as it hits Daemon's neck. Daemon touches the floor and instantly infects them both. Mike walks in and greats Matrix and Mouse by name and Daemon realizes that she has the hacker that created Mainframe's firewall. Turbo tries to convince Bob that Daemon must be destroyed. Bob points out that Hexadecimal was cured, he still believes that he could have turned Megabyte in time. "After what his genesis did to Mainframe's Twin City, after what he did to your partner?" Flashback: Cadet Bob holding the dying Guardian Dixon in his arms. Glitch indicates her energy is gone, and disconnects as she dematerializes. The Keytool floats up, decides that Bob is worthy to carry on, and attaches to Bob's arm, exchanging codes. Tears have broken out all over the damaged Twin City, now nothing but a small island. Bob arrives via a portal and immediately starts mending them. A hysterical Dot misunderstands his apology, initially blames the destruction on the Cadet/Guardian. Turbo and two other Guardians arrive and lend a hand. Present: Bob and Turbo in the brig. Turbo: "The Net has grown exponentially. It's becoming impossible to police. In a strange way, Daemon was right." Bob: "What?" Turbo: "She's trying to bring order to chaos. Now, isn't that our prime function?" Bob: "She wants unity. One voice, one way. The Net is supposed to be varied, diverse." Turbo: "Maybe it's too diverse." Turbo asks why Bob's code didn't cure him. Sacrifice Daemon is heading for Mainframe with the infected Mouse by her side. Dot and the Principal Office staff cannot reprogram the Firewall. When Mouse arrives, they're defenseless. Dot has a secondary Firewall created to give them an edge. Meanwhile, Welman Matrix is playing baseball with Little Enzo. Phong checks to see how things are going between them. Little Enzo has adjusted well to his father's transformation, thinking its cool that his Dad's a null monster now. Bob is left despondent by the fact that, due to ill-health, he's unable to contribute to the defense of Mainframe. Hexadecimal attempts to both cheer him up and heavily flirt with him, eventually forcing a kiss on him and telling him Dot said she just wants to be friends with him. Before this can develop further, the first Firewall is destroyed. Bob and Hexadecimal arrive at the Principal Office where Welman and Phong are working on the Gateway Command. Dot, running operations, gets into a brief spat with Hex. When the System Voice announces an incoming Game Cube, Dot asks Enzo to go into the Game with Frisket and Hack and Slash. She tells him to change his icon to Game Sprite mode and stay there until he's as old and big as Matrix. This way, he can come back and save them if all goes wrong. Bob can't believe what he's hearing. Enzo, at first eager, seems slightly shaken when he actually enters the Game. Dot explains to a horrified Bob that she's covering her options. She also wants him to use a portal to get to an offline system so Daemon can't capture him. Refusing to leave, he realises her strategy is to use the Gateway to kill Daemon. By using the Gateway to connect with every address on the Net they can activate it when Daemon arrives, and she will be completely fragmented. Without Daemon's control, the Net may recover. It's a thin plan, but it's all they've got. Suddenly the Firewall collapses and Daemon enters the System, the CPU fleet preparing to shoot if the Guardians invade. Daemon enters the system alone and greets the Mainframers with warmth and friendliness, except for Hexadecimal who she views as an abomination for changing her format. She prepares to walk through the Gateway, but the instant she touches the ground, her infection sweeps Mainframe, brainwashing everyone to her will and Welman collapses into a scattering of nulls. She brings the other infected Mainframers back home using a Zoom Room and prepares to use Bob to reach all the remaining Systems. Hexadecimal asks Daemon's forgiveness. Daemon cruelly says No, and throws Hex into a wall, knocking her unconscious and cracking her face. During all this, Enzo has won the Game. He can't bear to leave his family. He, Friskett, Hack and Slash emerge to find Mainframe infected and Daemon using Bob to create portals, with Bob getting weaker with each one. With the robots looking to him for guidance, he realizes he's not Matrix. Little Enzo taps his icon and changes his clothes to the Guardian and declares his function is to mend and defend. Hack & Slash are tasked to help him, though Slash is unable to stop Daemon. Finding the infected Matrix and AndrAIa, he tries to get them to help, but Matrix is too much at peace to fight. While Hack restrains AndrAIa, Enzo has Friskett to bite his older version and try and use the pain to get through the infection. When declaring he'll hurt Friskett, Enzo challenges him on this: "We love that dog, and you'll hurt him? Would you hurt Dot too? Would you hurt Bob, Phong?!" Getting Matrix to declare "No!", he urges him to focus on his hate for viruses to get past the infection, which lasts long enough for Matrix to switch his icon to Guardian mode, causing him to be hit with uninfected Guardian code. Matrix uses his clean code to disinfect AndrAIa Enzo, AndrAIa, Hack, and Matrix go to the Principal Office where they find Hexadecimal lying near the entrance. Enzo tells Matrix to cure Hex, but he refuses. AndrAIa tells him that Hex is a virus, she may give them an edge against Daemon. He begrudgingly agrees. Once Hexadecimal is cured Welman reforms. Daemon has infected every offline System and Bob has fallen deathly ill from creating so many Portals. The cured sprites watch Daemon's victory from the War Room. Hex exclaims that Daemon is killing Bob, but AndrAIa says they just don't have the firepower to go up against Daemon. Hexadecimal says she's going to get more firepower, Matrix asks where. Hex tells him from the Core. Meanwhile, Daemon flies everyone from the portal generator to the Principal Office entrance. She gets Dot to admit she loves Bob and tells her not to worry, for nothing can stop the Word now. Suddenly Hexadecimal, transformed back into her powerful virus form, emerges to attack Daemon. She screams, "Get away from my sprites!", and shoots Daemon into the city while laughing insanely. The battle between the two viruses shakes the System. Several buildings are destroyed as they plow each other into the city sectors. Some binomes are nearly deleted, including the Baby Binome. Neither virus is able to damage the other and the battle ends in stalemate at the Principal Office. Daemon's time finally runs out. Having reached the end of her life, she utters the Word "cron" and decompiles, in the process causing every infected being on the Net to begin counting down, just like Daecon did. Bob realises that Daemon was a cron virus and this means at the end of the countdown, everything will self-delete. The demented Hex, swatting Dot aside, begins dancing with Bob and appears to be on the verge of turning into a threat again, until Bob tells her that the countdown means they'll die too. Realizing their "love" won't survive, she turns to the Phong and demands a solution, but the only way to administer the clean code to everyone in time would be to use the Gateway to infect the Net with a benign virus. While this will kill her, Hexadecimal decides to do it to ensure Bob survives. She forcibly takes the cure from Matrix saying to him, "Virus hater! Learn from this". She turns to leave but Little Enzo stops her, saying he doesn't want her to leave. She says she adores children and gives the young Guardian a gift, and touches his icon turning it viral red and black. She tells him its so he doesn't turn out like Matrix did. Hexadecimal says her goodbye to Bob, telling him she loves him and asks Dot to take care of him and to be happy together. She then screams to Welman to activate the Gateway, controlling the little Null. The Gateway activates, pulling in Hexadecimal. Welman shatters as she leaves. Hexadecimal spreads through the Net as her insane laughter eco's through every system. The entire Net is infected by the Queen of Chaos, defeating Daemon and saving everyone. The Net is cured of the infection but Bob is still ill. Dot begs for him to hold on, admitting her love and asking him to marry her. Before they can kiss, a portal opens and Ray Tracer steps out of it... and a second Bob, "Marry him? I don't think so!" The end credits contained a voiceover from Hexadecimal: "I infect the entire Net. I have spread through systems, peoples, and cities, from this place: Mainframe. My format... VIRUS! The Queen of CHAOS! AHAHAHAA!" References *This movie has several religious references. *Daecon refers to deconfiguration, as well as Deacon -a low ranked position in a church. *Mike the TV dresses up and sings a song about Daemon in a gospel choir form. Category:Films